


Solo

by JantoJones



Series: Drabbles and Dribbles Two (The 2nd 100) [83]
Category: The Man From U.N.C.L.E. (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-06
Updated: 2019-04-06
Packaged: 2020-01-05 15:54:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18369233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JantoJones/pseuds/JantoJones





	Solo

Solo.

The word meant alone.

When it came to his career, the name had suited him very well. Solo had liked being solo, and wasn’t happy when he’d been told he was to have a partner. To add insult to injury, it would be a Russian.

Waking up in the medical suite of U.N.C.L.E. New York, Napoleon smiled upon seeing Illya waiting by his bedside. He was alive thanks to that Russian. Had he still been living up to his name, he would have perished; alone. Solo.

Napoleon had been happy solo, but having a partner was much more preferable.


End file.
